


mission accomplished

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Het, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick tries to figure out who hung up mistletoe in Abby’s lab. He doesn’t have far to look.





	mission accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> For Dwayne prides Christmas prompt list on tumblr. Day 2 - who hung up the mistletoe?

“Who hung up the mistletoe?”

Nick was staring at the offending plant, which was dangling just in front of Major Mass Spec, like he’d never seen it before. Ellie frowned and tilted her head. “It’s there every year,” she reminded him but his confusion didn’t lift as he turned to her. 

“Sure, because Abby always put it there. I remember the rules; a kiss if you want to, a hug if you prefer and neither of the above is fine too.” A prolific hugger, Abby was all about the consent. “But Abby’s in London.” He glanced towards the back room. “Did Kasie...” 

Except when he looked back at Ellie, his voice trailed off and his eyes narrowed. He got that look on his face that he sometimes got in the middle of a case when he was putting all the pieces together. “Eleanor Bishop, did you put that mistletoe there?”

Ellie tried not to smile but she knew she wasn’t succeeding. “Maybe,” was as much as she would admit. 

Nick took a half step closer to her. “And why would you do that?” 

His voice had gone lower suddenly and it made Ellie shiver. “Maybe to give someone an excuse to kiss me?”

Nick chuckled, a low and familiar sound that usually case with his lips pressed against her neck. “Baby, when have I ever needed an excuse?” 

She was about to tell him not to call her baby but when he kissed her, she forgot about her objections. 

Which she counted as mission accomplished for them both.


End file.
